You're Beautiful
by StyleCreekBunnyCrenny
Summary: Stan tries to convince Kyle that he is not the ugliest kid in their school. What will it take Stan in order to make Kyle believe that he's not unattractive? How far will he need to go to convince him? (Takes place in episode: The List, where Kyle is listed as the ugliest boy in their grade, but in high school) Rated T: Language, Sexual Stuff :P
1. Chapter 1

**Style One-Shot: So there is definitely lemon/smut, but nothing like, hardcore. I guess I was just feeling a little more fluffy this morning :) ****_Any ways_****, reviews are greatly appreciated, kind ****_or_**** critical. Love you all, Enjoy my Stan x Kyle fluff X3 **

****Tell me if you want an Epilogue saying wth happens after the end... I'm sure I can whip something up :P XD****

**Also, I don't own any South Park characters; settings; partial plot; etc :P**

"Kyle I swear that list is a fucking fraud!" Stan pleaded as he chased Kyle into the bathroom.

Kyle sobbed gently into the sleeve of his orange jacket, leaving small wet marks.

Stan placed a hand on his super best friend's back and soothingly ran it up and down the red head's spine, feeling him relax under his touch.

"I don't believe you… you're just saying that to protect my feelings!" Kyle cried.

The girls of South Park High had created some sort of list, ranking the boys from cutest to ugliest. Somehow, Kyle's name had been placed at the bottom. Kyle had been labeled, "Ugliest Boy in School." But Stan knew that there had to be some kind of mistake, some sort of miscount.

Stan was stunned when he saw the name _Kyle Broflovski_ at the very bottom of the list, confusion couldn't even describe what he felt.

"Kyle what can I do to prove to you that you are _NOT_ the ugliest boy in school! I don't know how to make this better!" the noirette begged.

Kyle took a deep breath and dried his puffy eyes with his dry sleeve.

He looked up at Stan with emerald green eyes, glimmering from his tears, and whimpered, "Nothing. I'm ugly and that's that."

Kyle walked over to the mirror and began poking and prodding at his face in digust.

Stan followed him and ripped his hands away.

"Kyle, trust me, you are _NOT, _I repeat, _NOT_, ugly." Stan confidently yelled, as he swept the ginger's bangs off of Kyle's smooth forehead and wiped his fresh tears away.

"I-I don't believe you. Why don't you think I'm ugly? Just like everyone else obviously does!" Kyle sniveled.

"Well, let's see, for starters your hair is fucking perfect. It's the most beautiful color of red _I've _ever seen, and your hat." Stan said as Kyle's faint blush deepened. "Your hat, is the most amazing hat I have ever known."

Before Kyle could stop Stan's rant of complements, he was interrupted by _more_ compliments.

"I love the style of clothes you wear. Simple. Nice dark green jeans, long-sleeved lime shirt, and, of course, your wonderful, bright orange jacket that you love so much." Stan continued, "Oh! And I really really love your hands."

Kyle quirked his neck and looked up at Stan. "M-my hands?"

Stan met his gaze and answered, "Yeah, your hands. They are delicate, but not in a girly way, and really soft, too. I also love your skin. I hate it when you call yourself "white" or "pale." It makes your skin sound grey and ugly, but it isn't. You're fair, i-it's really, uh, like, pretty."

Kyle's cheeks were turning a shade of red that they have never been before. Well that's because no one has ever called him beautiful, or pretty. Especially not Stan.

Stan moved his eyes from Kyle's hands to his face and said, "Your nose." Kyle grabbed his nose and backed away a little.

"God I know! I have a fucking Jew nose." He spat as his back hit the wall.

Stan just laughed and replied, "That's not what I meant. I was going to say that I think your nose is actually really nice."

Kyle shot his head up at the raven in disbelief.

"Right, 'nice', _my_ Jew nose, nice." Kyle scoffed.

Stan moved over to Kyle once again and pushed his hand away from his face.

"Yeah, nice. It's not as big as you think it is. And having a broader nose is not a bad thing. I-it's masculine and sharp. It makes your face look more mature, and you'd be ten times sexier if you were more confident about it." Stan said, making _himself_ blush, realizing that he had just used the word_ sexy_ to describe Kyle, to his face.

"R-really? So you're saying that I should 'embrace my Jew-nose?'" Kyle just giggled, a noise he wasn't expecting to leave his lips.

Stan nodded and poked Kyle's nose playfully, eliciting giggles from both of the boys.

"Stan, stop complimenting me… I don't deserve it." Kyle said as he looked back down to the ground.

Stan nudged Kyle's chin up to meet his gaze and whispered, "Yeah, you do. Your eyes are beautiful. I have never met anyone in my entire life who has eyes like yours. They're, like, unforgettable. Eye color is an easy thing to forget, but if someone asked me what color your eyes were, it wouldn't take a second of thought to say, 'emerald green.' My heart pounds so hard every time I look into your eyes. Nobody's eyes have ever had that effect on me. Just yours. And your lips. Your lips are full and wide, making your smile as open as a goddamn road. God your fucking smile. Even in middle school when you had a mouth full of metal braces, your smile still brightened every damn room, got that? So just shut the fuck up and accept the facts, you're a gorgeous fucking person and if any one _ever_ thinks otherwise, then screw them!" Stan poured out as he inhaled deeply.

Kyle just stood there, speechless. Nobody is his life had ever used such kind and loving words to describe him. The closest he had ever gotten to a compliment was Bebe's occasional, "Hey sexy ass" or "How's is going sweet cheeks?" But these were more degrading and humiliating than flattering.

So many thoughts were plaguing Kyle's poor, low self esteemed mind, so he just ranted off to Stan, "No one's ever said such nice things about me Stan. I don't get it. How am I supposed to believe that _you_ find _me_… uh… gorgeous? I mean, why else would I have been stuck on the bottom of that list? And why do think that _I'm _attractive? I mean you're the attractive one, not me! I mean I want to believe you, but I don't know, how can I be sure that you aren't just saying that because you have to?"

Stan rolled his eyes and pinned Kyle up against the bathroom wall. "Because I wouldn't kiss the ugliest kid in school."

"Wha- What do you?" Before Kyle could process anything, Stan slammed his lips roughly against the redhead's full ones.

The raven inhaled every aspect of this moment, the moment he had dreamed of for so damn long. His taste. Kyle tasted like heaven. The slight tang of his favorite orange tic-tacs lingered on his tongue, and their blended flavors sent small shivers down his spine.

Stan glided his fingers through the red curly locks before him, not giving the falling of both of their hats any acknowledgement.

Kyle's hand instinctively met the side of Stan's cheek, slowly grinding his hips harder against his. It was as if every ounce of him wanted Stan's lips on his, to feel his hands as they traced the contour of his body. He pulled away ever so slightly to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable he seemed to be.

"St-Stan… I-I don't. What does this- I…" Kyle sputtered out in his lack of breath.

Stan's gaze moved from his eyes to his lips, and once more his mouth was against Kyle's, his hand was again tangled into his fiery hair. Each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening, his cologne, his touch, the way his lips were pressing hard against his own, without any doubt or hesitation.

It was right. Everything about what was happening was right.

Stan made a bold move, and grabbed Kyle's small wrists, pinning them against the wall above his head. He moved his mouth along the ginger's firm jawline, down his neck, and began sucking hard at a sensitive spot.

This made Kyle feel so great, so amazing, that it almost wasn't fair. How could something on this Earth make him feel so fucking good?

Kyle didn't want to be overpowered, but he completely lost it when Stan slid a chilly hand under his shirt and along his spine.

Both of their pants were becoming increasingly tighter, so Stan pulled away, short of breath and at a lack of words.

"Uh. Kyle? I think we should stop now…" Stan panted as he slid his hand back down to his side.

"Oh, okay. I-I get it, sorry Stan I should have-" Kyle sounded like he was about to break.

"No no no! Not like that! It's not that I _want_ to stop or anything. I-I just, uh, we're at school, and I- er – uh. C-can't really go back out, when I'm, uh, you know, uh…" Stan mumbled as he gestured to his half-hard on.

Kyle blushed and giggled. "Oh... OH. I get it. I'm on the same boat…" Kyle's heart was flooding with joy and suddenly had a strange urge. He pulled his super best friend into a deep embrace.

Stan wrapped his arms around the smaller boy tightly, entangling their bodies in a warm hold.

"Thank you Stan. I love you man." Kyle mumbled into the taller boy's chest.

"I love you too Ky, I love you too." Stan said as he nuzzled his face into Kyle's hair.

Stan released his grip on Kyle and gently pressed his lips against his forehead.

"So, did I convince you that you're not the ugliest kid in school then? Or do you need some more convincing after school?" Stan smirked devilishly at Kyle.

"I think I may need some more convincing…"


	2. Epilogue

**This is just a little epilogue explaining like how people found out about them, and what their relationship turned into, etc blah blah blah... anyway review, fave, and enjoy :) **

Stan and Kyle spent the next few months fooling around in the janitor's closet at school almost every day. All things were perfect, until one Kenny McCormick happened to stumble upon the two lovers in the throws of passion.

Kenny was on his way to the restroom during his free period, when he heard suspicious noises and groans emitting from further down the hall. He walked toward the echoing mumbles in hope of satisfying his curiosity.

The noises became increasingly louder as he walked.

"_Mmm Stan oooh yeaa!"_

_"You like that Kyle, mmmm…"_

_"Fuck Stan don't fucking stop! JESUS CHRIST STAN!"_

Once the names that were being spewed in the moans became clear, Kenny decided to be... Kenny, a tool. He walked over to the janitor's closet and creaked the door open, entering the dark room before him. With his blind hand, he flipped the light switch on, his position being cocky and arrogant, leaning up against the wall of the closet.

"Eh-em!" announced Kenny haughtily, thoroughly enjoying the picture of a lustful Stan on his knees with Kyle's still-hard cock on his lips.

Stan and Kyle shrieked and composed their sweaty bodies frantically.

"Ken! What the? It's not what you - you don't - we weren't!" Kyle spilled out.

He just burst into laughter, a reaction in which his friends were not expecting.

"Dude, chill, I'm not gonna like shove you two out of the closet… figuratively or literally." He said gesturing to the closet door beside him.

His laughter increased, and the two half naked boys were turning red.

"Ok ok, ha ha ha, you had your laugh. Can you let us compose ourselves at least?" Stan groaned annoyed.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever." Kenny exited the closet. He was, although he would never admit it, really happy for them, really happy that they finally found each other.

After Stan and Kyle's little encounter with Kenny, their secret remained a secret for merely a week more, when Kyle became fed up with Cartman's gay jokes.

"Why do people always assume I'm gay just because I don't like football!" Kyle ranted to Stan at lunch.

Cartman shifted over in his seat so that he was sitting directly across from Kyle.

"Kahl, people don't think you're gay because you don't like football, they think you're gay because you like cock, Stan's cock to be more specific." Cartman pleaded, of course, laughing at his own crude humor.

"Shut up you fat piece of shit!" Kyle spat back at him, lacking a better response.

"God Kahl, you're such a fucking homo! If you're going to be such a goddamn Jew-fag, at least you could stop pretending like you don't like dick." Cartman said, a bit more serious this time, but still laughing.

"FUCK YOU CARTMAN I'M NOT A-!" Kyle stopped to look over at Stan, who was pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

The redhead then stood up in his seat and began to shout, forgetting that there was any one else in the cafeteria.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CARTMAN? MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT, YOU KNOW! SO _WHAT_ IF I AM A FAG? SO _WHAT_ IF STAN AND I SUCK EACH OTHER OFF ALMOST EVERY FUCKING DAY? WHO FUCKING CARES YOU FATASS?" Kyle's screamed.

The entire cafeteria was hit with an excruciating wave of silence. Kyle slowly sat back down in his seat next to a stunned Stan. He just gripped his boyfriend's, or whatever they were, hand and stood up with him.

Kyle brushed Stan's hair away from his ear and whispered, "trust me Stan, this is for the better."

Kyle turned Stan to face him cupped his face. He slammed the noirette's lips roughly against his own, exaggerating their passion. He kissed his lover animally, and harshly pulled away.

"What? Is that what you all wanted? Well then, there you go…. Now shut the fuck up and mind your own goddamn business!"

After _this_ little incident, Stan and Kyle decided to make things official. Their relationship bothered no one, except maybe Craig Tucker, but everything bothered _him_.

High school was finally over, Stan and Kyle were happy, and mostly everyone was happy for them. I mean, come on, how could this have _not_ happened? It was meant to be.


End file.
